1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and method of controlling image forming system. In particulars it relates to an image forming system that defines a configuration of an image forming system based on system configuration information including a combination of identification information for apparatuses and setting information for the order of arrangement of the apparatus corresponding to the identification information, and a method of controlling the image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the speed and image quality of electrophotographic image forming apparatuses and inkjet printing apparatuses increase, a scheme referred to as print on demand (POD) that can handle a large number of copies and a large amount of jobs has appeared.
According to the POD, in an office environment including an image forming apparatus, and a post-process apparatus having a book binding function and a cutting function and a paper feed apparatus that feeds various types of recording sheets to the image forming apparatus that are connected to the image forming apparatus, a print process and a post process are carried out so that the needs of individual operators are satisfied.
In a conventional image forming system applied to the POD composed of a plurality of apparatuses including an image forming apparatus, a paper feed apparatus and a post-process apparatus, the order of connection and order of arrangement of the apparatuses are defined by a dedicated line interconnecting the apparatuses. Each apparatus transmits or receives data concerning print jobs to or from the other apparatuses by communication through the dedicated line, and a series of print jobs including paper feed, image formation and post process is thereby carried out.
Alternatively, in the image forming system, a post-process apparatus or the like can be newly connected to the network, and the print job can be processed using the function of the post-process apparatus or the like. However, in this case also, a dedicated line connection is required to define the arrangement of the apparatuses in the image forming system (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 06-219597 and 11-232243).
In the conventional image forming system, the image forming apparatus, the paper feed apparatus, the post-process apparatus and the like are connected to each other by the dedicated line, so that the configuration of the image forming system and the arrangement of the apparatuses therein are permanently determined. Thus, it is difficult to flexibly change the order of arrangement of the apparatuses in the image forming system or add a new apparatus to the image forming system to conform to usage by individual users (the print type or the content of the post process). In addition, if an apparatus in the image forming system does not operate, for example, if an apparatus is not powered on and does not operate, the entire image forming system fails to perform a predetermined function.